School of Senis
The''' School of Senis is a institution dedicated to the pursuit of advancing the evolution of Ps, transcending their limitations and ultimately achieve perfection. History Origins The School of Senis was founded by Pensis, a Ps God who seeking to contribute to his maker's quest for knowledge and to achieve the same level of transcendence as his creator. Gathering like minded Ps, Pensis and his followers departed and settled in a nascent dimension where they constructed a sprawling college and founded the School of Senis. The school studied all forms of learning that allowed one to comprehend and perhaps achieve a higher plane of existence, through science, astrology, archaeology and metaphysics. This quest for transcendence abruptly changed drastically with the discovery of the Library of Sellia and it's occupants, the Seethseer cult. Pensis and his fellow scholars observed the Seethseers and quickly learned of the cult's grand prophecy. Coming through information gathered, Pensis came to the realization that this Pora Tacca figure provided a clear path to transcendence. With this the School shifted it's efforts to subvert the Seethseers' goal and ensure the Pora Tacca would be born to the Ps. The School's research continued, becoming more sinister and debauched as time went by. Endless and horrific experimentation have produced some of the most foulest creatures ever to exist. Experiments and Creations *'''Baningos: Wretched monstrosities descended from the School of Senis’s early experiments conducted on humanoids which were infused with a cocktail of various substances and chemicals to expand their minds, but resulted in cruel and often insane fiends. *'Pszaneali': The first attempt to manufacture the Pora Tacca as a Ps. From the moment of their creation onward, Pszaneali start to exhibit increasingly disturbing feats that go beyond telepathy and telekinesis while retaining aspects of both, as if they were fused into something greater, something beyond patterns and understanding. A major breakthrough yet still did not have a desired effect. *'Psegenerador Project': Failed attempt at to produce the Pora Tacca as a Ps. Inhumane augmentations, utilizing crude methods of assimilation on various test subjects. Earning their name for their artificially-created high metabolism, with incredible regenerative capabilities that can replace lost body parts almost instantaneously. Nothing remains as far as intelligence is concerned. *'Ambrosia Program': An artificially created vine, developed through analysis of the data collected from various plant species provided by Psulyvahn. As a result of selective breeding and daily infusions of psionic energy from Paugnar, the plant produces a small light blue colored fruit that if consumed by a Ps will boost their power considerably, but if it a non Ps would consume it, said lifeform would be overwhelmed and die. Further experiments have been approved by the Headmaster. * The Pwerkt: Genetic experiments, under the program of advance telekinesis development. The resulting test subjects have transformed into deformed humanoid creatures of hypertrophied complexion, afraid of bright light and possessing some noteworthy telekinetic attacks. Test subjects also exhibit a mutation allowing subjects to drain stamina from live victims. * UO-104: Classified. * Chrysalis Omega: Proposed experiment into carefully planned incubation of new theory of Ps-Pora Tacca development. Noninvasive scanning reveals what appears to be a large entity gestating within the leathery chrysalis. Updates will be followed if any changes occur. * The Dreadnought: Classified. * Experiment 25303-C: Attempt to bestow enhanced senses of "sight beyond sight" on a specimen of the lesser Ps category. The toxic salve applied to the subject robbed him of sight, forcing him to rely on sound and smell for survival. Headmaster has decided to make further use of him, instead of disposal. * Code: Genesis: Acquisition of song was successful, experiments with the rapid cell generation that occur within auditory radius are underway. * P-223: Classified. * SS-069 Trials: Headmaster has approved new series of operations with the end goal of achieving full domination over the Seethseers. Normal means of infiltration and or mental subversion have proved difficult and near impossible, thanks in part to the Seethseers' affinity for their own psionic abilities. Observation has also proved difficult, alternative solutions are being explored. * Zeru-109z: * Code: Deadlight: * Pswakers: Known Facilities * Domain of Pensis: The realm of Pensis and headquarters for the School of Senis. A massive laboratory complex where the twisted experiments of the school members in their pursuit of creating the perfect Ps to subvert the place of the Pora Tacca are housed. * Lemix Testing Site: A testing ground located on the world of Lemix for the School of Senis’s test subjects in their Ps enhancement experiments, some of the residents fought back, while some fled. Those that got away become part of the Jlhontlind, which made the test half successful. * Eokkoxus Facility: A research facility located on the harsh planet of Eokkoxus, experiments are being conducted to see if Ps can be made impervious to the acidic flash floods that regularly occur. Category:Organizations Category:Ps